Cuando Santa Claus fue secuestrado
by ASUKA02
Summary: El pequeño Naruto había dado su palabra de capturar a Santa Claus y él cumplía sus promesas. UA [NaruSaku child] [One-shot]


N/A: Aquí el oneshot del que hable por facebook, está situado en un universo alterno.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

— **Cuando Santa Claus fue secuestrado—**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

En una plaza de ciudad Konoha dos madres conversaban sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras sus hijos jugaban en los columpios.

—Quisiera hablar con Santa Claus, eso quisiera. —dijo la niña pelirosa antes de lanzarse por el tobogán.

Se deslizó con una sonrisa en sus labios y procedió a subir de nuevo las escaleritas de tobogán, pero tenía que esperar porque su amiguito estaba por lanzarse.

—¡Entonces atrapare a Santa Claus!, ¡ya lo verás Sakura-chan! —dijo el niño rubio con mucha determinación en sus ojos azules.

—¿Y si lo hacemos juntos? —Propuso emocionada, aferrada a las barras de metal de las escaleras, —le pediré permiso a mis padres para que me dejen dormir en tu casa. —insistió Sakura.

A Naruto le encantó la idea, pero ni tiempo tuvo de responder cuando ya la madre de su amiga se quería ir.

—¡Sakura ya tenemos que irnos! —la llamó su madre a varios metros de distancia.

—¡Ya voy!, —gritó la niña, —apúrate Naruto.

El niñito se deslizó por el tobogán y luego ella para después ir corriendo hasta donde estaba su madre. —¡adiós Naruto!.

Naruto también agitó la mano, —¡adiós Sakura-chan!

 **.**

La noche del 24 de diciembre llegó y como era de suponer los padres de Sakura no le permitieron quedarse a dormir en casa de los Uzumaki, Sakura lo había llamado por teléfono para avisarle, ella había llorado, pero Naruto le había prometido llevarle a Santa Claus hasta su casa para que pudiera conocerlo.

Después de la cena familiar entre los tres, Naruto jugó con la consola hasta las diez de la noche, después se puso a ver Iron Man con sus padres.

Minato y Kushina no lo enviaron a dormir porque sabían las intenciones del niño sobre capturar a Santa, él se los había dicho, pero no les preocupo, sabían que el límite de Naruto eran las once de la noche, después de eso caía rendido.

Minato y Kushina se miraron las caras al ver a su hijo de seis años cabeceando con el control de remoto en la mano.

—Hijo, ya vete a dormir, te estás durmiendo. —le dijo Minato al verlo dormitando en el sofá.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y se frotó los ojos intentando despejar el sueño. —no, no tengo sueño todavía.

—Déjalo Minato, que se duerma cuando quiera, hoy es una noche especial para todos los niños, todos quieren atrapar a Santa Claus. —comentó Kushina con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Ellos no eran fanáticos de la navidad, no ponían árbol de navidad, ni decoraban la casa con luces, pero si cumplían la tradición de los regalos y la cena navideña.

—Y yo lo haré, se lo prometí a Sakura-chan y yo cumplo mis promesas. —respondió el muchachito muy decidido a convertirse en el héroe de la pelirosa.

Una hora después Naruto dejó caer el control remoto de sus manos, estaba irremediablemente dormido, había aguantado bastante.

Kushina bostezó —Ya se durmió, por fin, muero de sueño.

Minato levantó al niño y lo llevó a su dormitorio, cuando lo estaba metiendo en la cama Naruto despertó y se asustó pensando que ya había pasado Santa y sus renos.

—Er, no, ¿qué hago aquí?, ¡¿ya vino Santa?! —se lamentó sentándose en medio de su cama.

—No ha llegado, pero es hora de dormir. —lo tranquilizó su padre.

—¡Pero no puedo! —dijo el rubio enojándose, le estresaba que sus padres no comprendieran la importancia de su misión.

Kushina que estaba en la puerta se acercó a él, admiraba la perseverancia de su hijo, pero no le gustaba verlo sufriendo por no querer rendirse al sueño.

—Chiss, duerme Naruto. —le dijo Kushina acariciándole el cabello, besó la frente del muchachito y lo hizo acostarse. —el próximo año tendrás otra oportunidad.

Naruto no dijo más, cerró los ojos y sus padres salieron de la habitación, cuando eso pasó Naruto se levantó como un resorte.

 _"Lo prometí, no voy a fallar"_

Para despejar el sueño salió de la cama y se puso a planear todo lo que haría cuando atrapara al viejo gordo.

Kushina estaba muy cansada, así que sólo esperaron quince minutos para volver a entrar al dormitorio del niño, estaban seguros de que él había decidido dormir. Naruto al escuchar los pasos se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Quién abrió la puerta de la habitación oscura era Minato, primero lo observó un momento para asegurarse de que su hijo estuviera dormido. Al confirmarlo entró al dormitorio, estaba poniendo el regalo al pie de la cama de Naruto cuando el niño le brincó encima sorpresivamente, provocándole un gran susto.

—¡Te atrape Santa!

" _Oh, mierda"_

No se suponía que su hijo de seis años supiera el secreto mayor.

Al escuchar el escándalo Kushina sin pensar entró en la habitación y los vio en la oscuridad, Naruto estaba luchando con su padre para que no escapara.

Ya no había marcha atrás, tendrían que contarle la verdad a su hijo, la pelirroja encendió la luz, Minato estaba en el suelo con su hijo sentado sobre su estomago.

—¡Mamá atrape a Santa Claus! —exclamó Naruto deformando con sus manos la cara de Minato.

Minato estaba vestido como Santa Claus, siempre lo hacía a la hora de dejar el regalo, por mera diversión. Cuando Naruto quitó las manos del rostro del sujeto lo detallo bien, parpadeó sin entender nada.

—¿Papá? —jaló la barba falsa y efectivamente era su padre.

—No es lo que parece. —dijo Minato con varias gotas de sudor en su frente.

Pero Naruto vio la caja de regalo al pie de su cama, después a su padre, tardo varios segundos en procesar la información, sus padres se prepararon mentalmente para lo peor, dañar las ilusiones de su hijo.

—¡Wow, no puedes ser, mi padre es Santa Claus!, —exclamó con una cara de total sorpresa.

—¿Eh?

Ambos padres sorprendidos ante la ingenuidad de su hijo se tranquilizaron, el niño bajo del estomago de Minato, tenía una misión que cumplir antes de hacerle preguntas a su progenitor sobre el polo norte, Naruto caminó hasta su armario y se armó con su bate de beisbol.

—Aunque seas mi padre tengo que cumplir mi promesa, vamos levántate y camina, iremos a casa de Sakura-chan.

Naruto en serio lo estaba apuntando con el bate, Minato no sabía qué hacer, sólo tenían dos opciones, contarle la verdad de que no existía Santa Claus o hacer lo que él pedía, conducir hasta casa de los Haruno.

.

.

En casa de los Haruno, Sakura también había dado batalla para dormir, se había quedado dormida esperando a que su amigo llegara con Santa Claus.

Ella confiaba mucho en las promesas de Naruto porque nunca le había fallado, sin embargo se había quedado dormida.

—Al fin podremos dormir —comentó Mebuki metiéndose en su cama, ya habían dejado el regalo de Sakura bajo el árbol de navidad.

—Jeje, si.

Ya en la cama apagaron la luz de la lámpara y la habitación quedó a oscuras, Mebuki se acurrucó del lado de su cama y cerró los ojos, pero su marido interrumpió su tan ansiado tiempo de descanso.

—Mebuki, ¿qué tal un regalo de navidad? —le preguntó Kizashi tocándole una pierna.

—¡Ni lo sueñes!, me duele demasiado la espalda, pase todo el día cocinando y limpiando. —se quejó su mujer.

Y para terminar de empeorar la situación el timbre de la casa sonó dejándolos sorprendidos ya que eran las dos de la madrugada.

—¿A esta hora?, ¿quién podría ser?

El timbre sonó nuevamente y afuera de la casa Kushina y Minato trataban de convencer a Naruto de irse, pero su hijo estaba empecinado en completar su misión.

—¡Sakura-chaaaaan, lo atraaape! —gritó esperando que su amiga se asomara por la ventana de su habitación.

—¡Basta Naruto, nos vamos! —le regañó Kushina apretándole el brazo, atrapándole las manos para que no pudiera seguir tocando el timbre.

Pero eso no iba a detener a Naruto, aun podía usar su boca.

—¡Sakura-chaan, Sakura-chaan, atrape a Santa Claus!, ¡Sakura-chaan! —gritó a todo pulmón haciendo un escándalo en el vecindario.

La luz de varias casas se encendió en el vecindario, algunos vecinos se asomaron por las ventanas para ver si había algún herido o alguien estaba siendo atacado.

La puerta frente a la familia Uzumaki se abrió y enseguida Minato procedió a disculparse con sus amigos, Kushina soltó a Naruto y él se coló en la casa, fue directo al dormitorio de Sakura, sabia donde quedaba porque sus padres eran amigos desde la universidad, por lo tanto sus hijos se veían bastante seguido.

Sakura con su pijama de conejitos ya estaba saliendo de la cama cuando el rubio entró al dormitorio de su amiga.

—¡Atrape a Santa Claus!, ¡lo traje, ven a verlo!

Ella abrió los ojos ampliamente emocionándose, Naruto estaba eufórico, la niña se apresuró a seguirlo. En la sala de la casa ya Kushina y Minato le habían explicado lo que sucedía a sus amigos.

Los niños llegaron haciendo que los adultos dejaran de hablar.

—¡Sakura-chan, allí Santa Claus!, —ella no vio por ninguna parte al gordo vestido de rojo, —Santa es mi padre, lo atrape en el acto, dejando mi regalo.

La seguridad con que lo decía hizo que los adultos tuvieran que reprimir las ganas de reírse, el señor Haruno se lamento de no tener una cámara de video.

Sakura miró a Minato y confirmó que evidentemente él estaba vestido de Santa Claus, pero no era gordo, pero eso tenía una explicación fácil, quizás había hecho una de esas dietas de las que tanto hablaban en la televisión.

—¡Wow, entonces eres el hijo de Santa Claus Naruto! —Exclamó la niña con emoción, —¡eso es genial!

Varias gotas de sudor aparecieron tras la cabeza de los adultos, la ingenuidad de sus hijos era infinita.

Sakura se presentó ante el padre de su amigo, —Señor Santa, gracias por los regalos, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?, ¿como hace para entrar a todas las casas?, ¿como le da tiempo viajar por todo el mundo en una noche?, ¿cuántos enanos trabajan para usted?, ¿puedo conocer a Rodolfo?

Minato se sintió abrumado, ¿qué podía hacer?, lo único que se le ocurrió fue reír mientras pensaba en cómo salir del problema.

—Jo,jo,jo, eso tiene una explicación mágica. —Respondió rascándose la nuca.

—Seguro que si, —se burló Kushina con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

Minato volvió a reír, mientras el resto de los adultos morían por estallar en carcajadas, pues los dos niños esperaban ansiosos que respondiera sus preguntas.

—¡Jo,jo,jo!

.

.

* * *

N/A: A ver como salen de ese problema, se los dejare a la imaginación. Yo no planeaba escribir nada sobre Navidad, pero tuve esta idea hace una semana y quise hacerla con el NaruSaku child, no sé ustedes, pero nuestra pareja en esta faceta me parecen doblemente tiernos y adorables. n.n

Gracias por leer, ¡Felices fiestas!


End file.
